


Cocksucking Cowboy

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, First Time, Humor, M/M, episode-related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-25
Updated: 2003-05-25
Packaged: 2017-11-01 08:20:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/354319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pilot as a western.  Named after and inspired by the Australian drink.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Cocksucking Cowboy

## Cocksucking Cowboy

by Alexa Jones

<http://www.geocities.com/alexajones22/>

* * *

Cocksucking Cowboy 

By Alexa Jones (alexajones22@yahoo.com) 

Clark/Lex 

NC-17 

Spoilers: Pilot, maybe. 

Disclaimer: Didn't think up these characters, don't own 'em. But I'll put them in strange settings and make them play! 

Summary: The pilot as a western. Named after and inspired by the Australian drink. Alternate Universe. 

A/N: Thanks to Kat and SugarRush for the betas! <http://www.geocities.com/alexajones22/>

* * *

Lex Luthor stepped off the train and grimaced. His eyes scanned the horizon. He didn't see anything bad. Actually, he didn't see much of anything at all. That was the problem. 

"Thanks, Dad," Lex muttered to himself. Only his father would have cast his only son out into the western wilderness to run a remote cattle slaughterhouse. 

Lex sighed and gestured to his servant for his horse, his prized stallion that he'd had shipped from the east coast with him. Swinging into the rich leather saddle, he kicked the horse and cantered off. 

They hadn't made it far before his horse suddenly neighed and shied to the side. Lex was only able to catch a glimpse of a rattling snake before he lost his balance and was flung onto the creature's neck. Even more alarmed, the horse bolted, quickly reaching a flat out gallop. Lex could only cling to the horse's neck and pray that it would stop soon. 

It could have been seconds or minutes, he didn't know, when Lex saw the figure of a man standing in the distance, Lex's horse running straight toward him. As if he realized what was going on, the cowboy daringly stood in the stallion's path, his arms waving in an attempt to get the runaway animal to halt. The horse wasn't frightened by the man, who didn't have time to get fully out of the way after he realized the horse was definitely not going to stop. The cowboy's side was hit by the stallion's muscled shoulder, and he was knocked several feet in the air. Landing on his back with a huge thump, a cloud of thick dust rose around the cowboy. 

The horse, unexpectedly unbalanced by the collision, stumbled, causing Lex to fly off and to the side, landing in his own ungraceful heap and covered in dust. 

The cowboy had taken worse blows before and thus recovered quickly. Concerned only about the fallen rider, he scrambled to his feet, raced to the bald man's side, and kneeled beside him. He placed a hand on Lex's chest and lowered his ear to the Lex's mouth, listening for breath. There was none. 

No sooner than the cowboy had placed his mouth on the Lex's lips, his eyes opened and Clark pulled back as Lex gasped for air. The cowboy, relieved that he was breathing again, helped him sit up, and Lex spit out a mouthful of dirt. 

Lex found himself staring at the most beautiful man he'd ever seen. And, yes, beautiful was really the only term to describe his looks. He'd never seen a pretty cowboy before. Hair dusty now, but wavy and probably shiny when not covered in grime. A surprisingly clean-shaven face, his lips full and face tanned and flushed with the heat and midday sun. 

"Are you okay?" the cowboy asked. 

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine," Lex answered. "I just had the wind knocked out of me." 

"That's good." The cowboy gave him the most dazzling smile Lex had ever seen. Lex's knees felt weak and he was glad he was lying down. 

Hooves sounded in the distance, and soon a cloud of dust could be seen as another cowboy galloped up, his horse skidding to a halt in front of them. Lex grimaced as he tried to sit up and take a look at the man. He didn't look happy. 

"Clark, are you all right? What happened?" 

"Yeah, Dad, we're fine. His horse ran away from him." 

Lex briefly pondered the revelation of the cowboy's name. Clark. Sounded like a cowboy's name. Yet, Clark's father was now eyeing him suspiciously. "My horse spooked at a rattlesnake," Lex supplied. 

Clark's father frowned. "Who are you?" 

"Lex. Lex Luthor," he said, standing and extending his hand. "I owe a great deal of gratitude to Clark," Lex added smoothly. "If he hadn't come along, I don't know where my horse would have taken me by now." 

"What were you doing, riding a fancy horse like that out here anyhow?" the other cowboy demanded. 

"I'm sorry, if there's anything I can do...." 

Jonathan scowled. "Get a real horse and learn to ride." He threw his arm around his son's shoulder and led him off to their horses standing ground-tied where they'd left them. Lex realized his stallion was lost, nowhere to be seen, and probably good as gone forever. It was likely already eaten by coyotes. Or something. Lex had no idea what hunted what out here. 

Lex willed himself not to panic. "Wait!" he called out after them. "Can I hitch a ride back?" 

Clark's father's eyes narrowed and he glanced at Clark, who gave his father a pleading look and nod. The older cowboy sighed and jerked his head toward Clark's horse. 

Lex breathed a sigh of relief and jogged towards Clark's horse. Clark held out his arm, and with a little jump from Lex, hauled him up, over, and onto his horse's rump behind the saddle. 

Lex was taken aback by how strong the cowboy was. He'd lifted him like he was nothing. Clark gave a cluck of his tongue to his horse, and it started trotting in short, bouncing strides. With no stirrups he could use to keep his balance, Lex was jostled around. Not wanting to fall off an embarrassing second time, Lex wrapped his arms around the cowboy's waist, unable to help noticing the flat, muscled planes of his stomach. Lex was instantly glad there was a saddle between them. 

* * *

Clark rode back from town the next day, a bag of flour and various other parcels strapped to the back of his horse. As he rode by the paddock, Clark noted a gorgeous, gleaming new black horse. His eyes widened. It was groomed like the fancy city horse Lex had had, but looked to be a full-bred quarter horse. Swinging his leg over the saddle, he dismounted, and hastily tethered his horse to the fence. 

"Whose horse is that?" Clark asked casually as he walked up to his mother, but he had a feeling he knew. 

"Yours," his mother answered emphatically, shaking her head. "A gift from Lex Luthor. But don't get to fond of it; you know your father won't let you keep it," she added when she saw Clark's eager expression. 

Hearing his son was home, Jonathan came out of the shed to join them. "That's right, Clark. You'll have to take it back." 

Clark's face fell. "Why? I saved his life, didn't I?" 

His parents shared a look. "I know that, son, but it's not right." 

Clark rolled his eyes. "Why shouldn't I keep it? It's not like Lex doesn't have a whole stable full of horses back in the city!" 

"Do you know why that is?" Jonathan demanded. 

Clark shook his head. 

"I'll tell you why," his father continued. "Lionel Luthor bought off our neighbor's land. And he promised that he would still allow them to graze their cattle on it, but he never held up his end of the bargain." 

"Lex isn't his father, Dad!" Lionel Luthor's cruel business deals were notoriously known throughout the land, but there was no reason to think that Lex was the same. 

"Maybe not. But I just thought I'd let you know where the money to buy that expensive horse came from." 

Clark sighed heavily. The new horse was nice and his own was getting older. It would have been great to show it off to all his friends, too, but he knew there was no arguing with his father. "Fine. I'll go take the horse back right," he relented crossly. 

Clark spun on his heels, grabbed a halter and lead rope, and strode over the paddock with the black horse. It was no trouble catching the animal- it was obviously very well trained. Clark wondered how good it would be at rounding up cattle, but he supposed he'd never find out. He led the horse out of the paddock, and mounted his own horse, leading the second behind him and toward the Luthor estate. 

Clark had neared the large Luthor ranch house when he heard the first of the gunshots. Spurring his horse into a gallop, he raced to the house, pulling up his horse next to the fence. 

Then he felt like an idiot. Lex was aiming a shiny pistol at a tree. Not hearing the horse because of the loud gun, upon hearing Clark's voice he whirled around and aimed the gun straight at Clark and fired. 

Luckily, Lex wasn't a very good shot and missed Clark by a few inches to his right. 

"Clark! I'm sorry, I didn't know it was you!" 

"That's okay, Lex," Clark chuckled nervously. "I didn't mean to sneak up on you like that, but I heard gunshots...." 

Lex grinned. "Practicing, you know? In case any wild Indians decide to raid the house." 

Clark nodded. "Shooting is a good skill to have here in the west." 

Lex took out a soft rag and gently polished the pistol, then gestured to the black horse with the gun. "Something wrong with the horse, Clark?" 

Clark shook his head. "No, he's an amazing animal." A brief bit of sadness passed over his visage. "But my parents won't let me keep him." 

Lex smiled knowingly. "I see. Of course." 

"I'm really sorry, Lex. It's not you-" 

"It's my father," Lex cut in. "I understand, Clark. I'm used to people judging me before they get to know me." He smiled and smoothed his palm over his hairless head. 

People did talk about Lex's baldness in town. Clark couldn't pinpoint why, but he found it strangely appealing. And attractive. Clark nodded uncomfortably, not really sure how to answer since he knew the town did make fun of Lex. "Well, I should be heading back." 

Lex gazed at him, and then cast an eye up and down his body. "There must be some way I can repay you." 

Clark noticed Lex's wandering eye and shifted his weight from one foot to the other uncomfortably. "Umm, I'm just glad that you're okay." 

"There must be some way I can pay you back. Thanks to you I have a second chance at life." Lex took a step toward Clark, a predatory gleam in his eyes. He leaned closer to Clark's ear, practically whispering, "There aren't many girls in these parts, are there?" 

Clark swallowed hard. "Well, n... no, but...." he trailed off. 

"But that doesn't bother you, does it, Clark?" Lex finished for him. "Girls aren't what you're looking for." 

With that, Lex swooped in and claimed Clark's mouth. He tasted like butterscotch and cream, an unusual, but surprisingly delicious combination. 

Clark didn't know how Lex had guessed he didn't fancy girls; he'd only recently figured it out himself. It wasn't something talked about much out on the range, but maybe things were different in the city. He'd also never kissed another guy before, but he was finding he liked it. Loved it even. Clark moaned with the newness and pleasure of it, and Lex took it was a positive sign, pressing his tongue against Clark's lips and demanding entry. 

Clark didn't try to resist, and opened his mouth for Lex. Lex kissed him harder than anyone had before, knowledgeable and surprisingly rough coming from the pale, delicate-looking big city man. 

Just as Clark was about to run out of air, Lex broke the kiss and dropped to his knees, the hands on Clark's chest dragging down his body as Lex sank into the dirt. His tailored, pinstriped trousers were immediately dusty, his polished shoes scuffing as they scraped the earth. 

Clark groaned at the sight. He would bet his treasured cowpony that Lex had never, ever sat on the ground before, much less in dirt. 

Lex hadn't. But there was something about the simple cowhand that was irresistible. Lex couldn't control his urge to suck the cock of the pretty cowboy. He wondered if he would taste like butterscotch there, too. 

Lex's hands made quick work of Clark's belt, and his pants not long after, until they were around Clark's lower thighs. 

Clark barely had time to register what Lex was doing before the engorged head of his cock was drawn into Lex's mouth and sucked fiercely. It was sudden with no preliminary teasing. 

Clark gasped loudly, his knees buckling, and he stumbled backwards, nearly tripping from his pants caught around his ankles. Luckily, he fell back against a fence a few feet later, his bare ass scraping against the wood and Clark was glad he couldn't get splinters. In fact, Clark could have landed against a cactus, and he wouldn't have cared in the least, as long as Lex didn't stop sucking, and doing, oh fuck, that thing with his tongue. He slouched against the fence, bracing himself with his arms and gripping the wooden board firmly. 

Clark had heard stories of brothel women doing this, and since he'd rescued Lex, he'd imagined him doing it to him. Nothing could have prepared him for how it actually was, how arousing it was to see himself in someone else's mouth, having someone's tongue try tricks that his own hand never could. 

Clark's cock was just as beautiful as the rest of his body, and just as straight and hard, dripping already and swollen purple. Lex still couldn't get enough, and suddenly swallowed him deep into his throat. 

Clark nearly shattered the fence with his hands at that; the hot, moist heat of Lex's mouth, and then the realization that he was _in_ Lex's throat. A groan that he was sure echoed far over the hills escaped him. And just when he thought he'd explode, Lex backed off. 

Clark whimpered pitifully, the sweetest sound Lex had heard in the west so far. Lex sat back on his haunches, taking in the sight of Clark's eyes squeezed shut, head thrown back, arms tight and tendons bulging with the effort it was taking him to hold on. He was just gorgeous, and Lex was loving the reactions he could get out of the innocent cowboy. 

Clark's eyes opened, dark pupils begging him to go on. "Lex...." 

Lex merely smirked and grabbed the base of Clark's cock in his hand, and licked along the shaft before using the tip of his tongue to tickle the leaking slit. 

Clark shuddered, and his hips bucked forward, so hard that he pushed his way into Lex's mouth and down his throat once more. 

Lex took it easily, and with another few thrusts from Clark, the cowboy was crying out loudly, jets of cum shooting down Lex's throat. 

Clark couldn't keep himself from screaming, even though he knew the whole town must've known he was getting sucked off right then. The brown earth and horizon blurred together and he just couldn't bring himself to care if anyone had heard. When he came back to his senses, Lex was tucking his softening cock back into his pants. 

Clark blinked and could only stare at Lex. He supposed he should have lasted longer, but Lex gave a knowing smirk. 

"Thank you, Clark." 

Clark managed to regain the use of his voice. "Uhh. You're welcome." It was strange, to say that after someone had just finished doing _him_ a sexual favor, but he knew it was Lex's final way of thanking him for saving his life. 

"First blowjob?" 

Clark blushed and nodded. "Obvious?" 

Lex grinned. "A little." 

Clark ducked his head. "Well. I should go, umm, I don't want my parents to worry." 

"Don't worry about your parents so much. We have a future, Clark." 

Clark looked up in surprise. 

"I don't want anything to stand in the way of our friendship." 

He'd heard future, and wasn't sure what that meant. He didn't know if this was the beginning of some sort of relationship, but then Lex mentioned friendship. Clark wasn't sure if it was the custom to blow one's friend in the big cities, but he nodded at Lex. "Uhh, me too." 

Lex smiled and waved him off. "Better giddy-up now." 

Clark groaned but had to laugh. "Don't ever let anyone catch you saying that." 

* * *

Clark left the schoolyard the next afternoon, books under his arms. He couldn't stop thinking about Lex. And Lex's mouth. And his tongue. He'd been fantasizing about the city man ever since he'd rescued him, and now those fantasies had increased twice over. Clark groaned and shifted his books in front of him, willing his dirty thoughts to go away. 

Suddenly, he stumbled. His books flew and his growing hard-on quickly vanished as he felt a ripple of sharp pain flow over his body. He gasped, never having felt pain before, and glanced up to see Lana Lang only five feet away. Her necklace caught a ray of light and glinted. His face crumpled into a grimace, and then Whitney was staring down over him. 

"What's your problem, Kent?" Whitney said with venom in his voice. 

Clark winced as he focused on trying to gather his books. "Nothing." 

"You staring at my girlfriend's chest?" 

Clark swallowed nervously and shook his head. "No, no. I... I just noticed her necklace. It's very... green." 

Whitney rolled his eyes. "Right." He glanced at two of his friends who had showed up nearby. All three walked away, and Clark got to his feet shakily and watched Whitney give Lana a chaste kiss good-bye as she stepped into an awaiting carriage. He whispered something into her ear, and Clark saw the shiny green stone necklace slipped into Whitney's hand. 

No sooner than the carriage had turned the corner, Whitney and his friends turned back to him, approaching rapidly. Clark could feel the anger in Whitney's footsteps. 

The pain was back, and Clark realized why as Whitney pushed him to the ground and shoved Lana's necklace into his pocket. "You like her necklace so much? Why don't you take it and keep your eyes off my girl." 

Clark moaned. "No, please," he begged, struggling to get the necklace out of his pocket, but the closer his hand got, the harder it was to move it. 

Whitney ignored his plea, and hauled him to his feet, dragging him to a nearby wagon and throwing him in the back. 

* * *

Clark shivered at the cool desert air of night passed over his bare skin. He'd been stripped of his clothing, left only in his underwear and tied to a tree with his arms stretched behind him. 

The necklace. Whitney had tied it around his neck, smeared rabbit's blood over his stomach, and abandoned him. 

It burned. Whatever it was, the green crystal was searing his skin, and Clark's head fell forward. He moaned, never having felt so sick in his life and wondered if anyone would ever find him. He felt close to passing out, and some part of his mind that still managed to focus on something other than the necklace found it ironic that yesterday, he'd experienced the most pleasure he'd ever felt, and then today, the most pain. 

* * *

Lex felt oddly out of place at the local bar. It was rough, and served mostly whiskey and beer, not any of the finer liquors he was accustomed to. 

He frowned as drunken cowhands stumbled into the bar, laughing. There'd been drunks in the city, but none of them had seemed as rowdy or crude as the cowhands out here. 

"Man, did you see the look on his face?" 

"Yeah, we got him good!" 

"Kent won't look at my girl again, that's for sure." 

Lex turned his head sharply at the mention of Clark's last name. He willed himself to stay calm, and finally enough of their drunken ramblings had spilled adequate information that he was pretty sure he knew where Clark was. If he heard right, it was on his property and not far from his ranch house. 

* * *

Lex was right. He'd heard the low moan in the distance. Different than the moans of ecstasy he'd heard Clark make earlier. His lantern swung and cast eerie shadows over the ground and tumbleweeds, and then the light passed over Clark. 

Bare torso, with something red drying on the skin. Blood? Lex cursed under his breath and decided to make sure those boys would pay. 

Lex hurried to Clark and kneeled before him so that he was at eye level with him, getting dirty again but under far different circumstances. Once more, Lex didn't care. He ran his fingers along Clark's chest and stomach, relieved to find Clark wasn't actually cut, that it probably wasn't his blood. Lex couldn't help but notice the sculpted abs and small nipples tight from the chilly air. If only he were seeing Clark like this under different circumstances. 

Lex swallowed and tried his best to push his arousal out of his mind. "Clark. God, what happened?" 

Clark raised his eyes, dark and filled with pain, and shivered. He opened his mouth as if he was going to answer Lex's question, but no reply came out. 

Lex hurried around to the back of the tree, pulling out a pocketknife and beginning to cut the coarse rope. "What did they do? Did they rape you?" Lex seethed with anger, and he prayed for those boys' sake they hadn't. 

Clark shook his head. "No. No," he answered weakly. 

Lex appeared around the tree again, throwing the ropes aside. Clark's arms fell forward and he groaned pitifully. "Lex... the necklace." 

Lex's brow furrowed. "What?" 

"Off... hurts." 

Lex swiftly reached and grabbed the crystal into his hand, yanking it off without caring about breaking the clasp. 

Instantly, Clark seemed better. Lex stood straight and offered Clark his hand. Clark grasped it, and tried unsuccessfully to get to his feet. He stumbled forward onto his knees, suddenly clutching Lex's hips to keep from falling over. 

Lex's breath hitched. It put Clark in a particularly welcome position, and Lex's cock reminded Clark of that fact immediately. 

Clark blushed and pulled back. Slowly, he raised his eyes to Lex's, seeing only restrained desire in them. Clark's arms ached from being restrained for so long, and he wasn't sure he could support himself if he let go. Clark's fingers flexed in their hold on Lex's hips, and he impulsively moved to nuzzle the erection hidden in Lex's trousers. 

"This time you saved me, Lex," he murmured. 

"It was the least I could do to thank you for saving me," Lex breathed. 

A smile formed on Clark's mouth. "But you already thanked me, Lex." The red in his face deepened just at the thought of it. Clark's hand moved down from Lex's hip, his palm brushing against the front of Lex's pants. 

"You don't have to thank me, Clark." 

Clark's hand was already easing the zipper down. "I want to do the same." This was the other part of Clark's fantasies about the bald man. He wanted to know what it'd be like to make Lex feel that good. 

Any further protest Lex might have uttered was suppressed as Clark slid his hand inside and wrapped his fist around his shaft. He carefully maneuvered Lex out, and the sight of Clark unconsciously licking his lips as he got his first glimpse of Lex's cock made Lex groan. 

His lips parted tentatively, and Lex held his breath in anticipation of the first touch. When it happened, it was light and teasing, almost like a kiss pressed to his leaking head. Clark stuck out his tongue and lapped at the pre-cum, teasing him with his tongue. He must have learned it from Lex, imitating his technique. Then Clark's mouth closed entirely around Lex's sensitive flesh, causing him to shudder. It had been too long since he'd had any action, since he'd left the city and traveled across the plains. 

Clark's tongue was strong and firm. His hesitant beginning had progressed to a confident mouth, and Lex couldn't take his eyes off the sight of his cock sliding in and out of those shiny full lips. He had a feeling the image would be burned into his memory forever. Then, he watched in disbelief as Clark started taking him deeper. Slowly, but surely, and without gagging. Incredible. 

"Fuck!" Lex gasped. Not only did he have no idea how Clark managed that, but his throat was strong! Extremely strong. Clark seemed to know, and he was swallowing, making his throat contract over and over. Lex's fingers entwined in his hair harshly, thick strands feeling like rich silk between his fingers. Lex lost all control, his hips bucking into Clark's eager throat. Lex vaguely thought that maybe he should go easier, but Clark was doing well; he could take it. He even seemed to encourage it. 

Lex was right, Clark could. His hands gripped Lex's hips, and he could have put a stop to Lex's thrusts if he wanted. He didn't want to, he wanted to make Lex lose control for him. 

Lex felt himself nearing the end, but he didn't want to come in the pretty cowboy's mouth. Not out of courtesy, but he wanted see himself mar the perfection of Clark's body. He yanked on Clark's hair, pulling his head back roughly. Clark made a sound of protest, then surprise as Lex spurted onto his chest, white mixing with the red and dirt, and dripping down his chest. 

Lex made no sound, but panted as he regained his breath, eyes riveted to the site of Clark, his body flushed, lips wet and his cum branding him. 

'He's a cowboy that sucked my cock. A cocksucking cowboy.' Lex broke into a silly grin at his thought. 

Clark looked confused. "What's so funny?" 

"Nothing. You're amazing." Lex sobered, but couldn't keep a hint of smile off his face. "Come on into the house and we'll get you cleaned up." 

Clark was almost beaming, and nodded. 

He might be able to tolerate living here after all. Things in the west were looking up. 


End file.
